


Sweet as Summer

by NonVoxSedVotum



Series: Constellations [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, zartemis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonVoxSedVotum/pseuds/NonVoxSedVotum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis learns why Zoë's favorite season is summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as Summer

Zoë loved summer. She loved the sun on her skin and the sudden thunderstorms that swept through the sky, drenching the earth and then vanishing to let the sun come out again and turn the rainwater to steam. She loved the sultry nights when it was almost too hot to sleep. She would sprawl outside with her fellow Hunters and talk until, one by one, a switch inside them flicked and they were no longer too warm to crawl into their bunks and sleep.

Artemis had always pegged Zoë as a winter type for some reason until the Hunter explained that the heat reminded her of home. “My old home,” she corrected herself, and Artemis remembered the days, centuries past, when she resided in Greece and Zoë in Africa.

It was strange, thinking about life before Zoë. Sometimes Artemis, despite her timelessness, felt like there had never been a time before Zoë. When they lay on their backs in slightly prickly summer grass, when it was too hot to do anything more than hold hands, she could almost believe it.

Artemis had never enjoyed the oppressive heat of some regions she’d lived in; it made it hard to be active. She preferred shady forests and the usual cool of night to hazy fields and plains. When she saw how Zoë soaked up heat like a sponge, how she would throw wide her arms and tip her face to the sun, that changed. She learned to love summer through her lieutenant, learning all the things one could do when the sun blazed down.

This newfound interest in Zoë’s favorite season delighted the huntress, and she made it her duty to keep her goddess in the sun as much as possible. When freckles appeared on Artemis’s face and shoulders, much to the goddess’s dismay, Zoë just laughed and spent the day kissing each and every one.

Once, they spent an entire day swimming in a river near the Hunters’ camp. At first, Zoë had been too shy to swim in anything less than her chiton, but soon the heat and the ease which with Artemis snaked through the water changed her mind.

As the sun began to set, the two pulled themselves out of the water to dry on the warm riverbank beside their clothes. Artemis ran her fingers through Zoë’s hair—when wet, it hung past her hips—and wove it into a simple braid. Even after night set in fully, the two were too heat-saturated to move far, and so spent the night curled in the grass, asleep together under the stars. 


End file.
